Bajka o Islandii, elfie i wrednym ptaszysku
by marta madzia
Summary: Jak Islandia dorobił się swojego ptaszyska.   Pewne powiązania z "Bajka o Islandii i elfie"


Z uwag wstępnych, to warto znać Bajkę o Islandii i elfie, bo elf stąd i stamtąd, to ten sam elf.

_dla Norge_

**Bajka o Islandii, elfie i wrednym ptaszysku**

Było lato. Relatywnie ciepłe, bo wielu nie śmiałoby nazwać piętnastu stopni za oknem latem, ale Islandii w zupełności ta temperatura wystarczała. Jakby było goręcej stałoby się to uciążliwe. A tak można było siedzieć na trawie, patrzyć się na morze i nie myśleć o niczym konkretnym, a skoro tak, to myśli rozpełzły mu się na podobieństwo rzeki, która spłynąwszy z gór rozlała się w wielkie, spokojne jezioro. Tu taplało się coś o porządkach w domu, tam na dno szło kilka myśli o Arthurze, Francisie i Alfredzie, bo wciąż bolała go głowa po ich ostatniej "wymianie zdań" na jakimś spotkaniu. Gdzieś dalej leniwym strumieniem przelewało się coś odnośnie Askela i Sørena. I tak to się wszystko snuło. Niby po coś, a w zasadzie po nic. Mały nadpobudliwy głosik na dnie czaszki popiskiwał mu, że można by coś zrobić, ale ilekroć udawało mu się dojść do "więc może by tak..." coś innego uciszało go na amen. Nic nie trzeba było robić. - Wiatr, wiatr, wiatr łapcie w żagle - zanucił koło niego Eirik. - Choć sztorm i wróg na statek nasz czyha. Szczęście to mit - stworzyliśmy go sami, czarna bandera nad nami! Zakończył refren szanty na tyle głośno, aby spłoszyć jakąś leniwą myśl o odwiedzeniu Askela w Trondheim. Valbergur spojrzał na niego kątem oka, a jego twarz wyrażała coś, co chyba winno się nazwać powątpiewaniem. Ale w co powątpiewał, to już trudno było osądzić. - Piraci to zło - stwierdził twardo Eirik nic sobie z owego spojrzenia nie robiąc, bo żeby to był pierwszy raz. Ale nie. Raczony był nim niemalże codziennie i stał sie nań zupełnie niewrażliwym. Valbergur w myślach twierdził, że jest w tej "ślepocie" coś Sørenowego. - Morze wielkie, szlaki znane, towar był w ładowni, kurs prosty z Bergen do Lubeki, a tu takie szuje - zacietrzewił się elf. Sarknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i westchnął. Przez chwilę milczał i Valbergur miał wrażenie, że to już koniec. Był z tego zadowolony, bo specjalnie przyszedł tego dna aż tutaj, aby móc posiedzieć w ciszy zakłócanej tylko szumem morza. Tymczasem Eirik postanowił mu towarzyszyć. Było to wbrew wszelkiej logice, bo tego ranka do portu w Reykjaviku wpłynął statek kupiecki pod norweską banderą i regułą poprzednich miesięcy elf powinien był pognać tam załatwiać jakieś interesy, spotkać jakiś znajomych. Tymczasem nawet się o tym nie zająknął. Nie żeby było to problemem Valbergura.  
- Hej, ruszajmy w rejs, do portów naszych marzeń! - Eirik zaczął kolejna szantę, ale urwał w pół refrenu, westchnął i przeciągnął się, aż mu coś w kościach strzyknęło. - Ale tyle tych portów, że nawet nie wiem, któryby mi się teraz marzył. Visby na wyspach piękne, w Sztokholmie się dużo dzieje, w Danzig też takie zamieszanie. Rewel teraz też pięknym, w środku lata to tam nawet ciepło. A potem lądem do Nowogrodu lub Dorpatu. Lub na południe, ha! Breslau, Kraków i dalej nawet do Wenecji. Hanza, hanza - westchnął z wyraźnym rozmarzeniem. - To popłyń - stwierdził Valbergur wciąż patrząc na morze. Jakiś statek usilnie starał się dopłynąć do Reykjaviku, ale wiatr mu wiał od lądu i spychał go na otwartą wodę. Elf prychnął i poderwał się na równe nogi. - Jeszcze czego! - Powiedział stanowczo i wziął się pod boki. - Już sobie powyobrażać nie można?  
- Jak chcesz to płyń, nikt cię tu nie trzyma.  
Eirik pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, prychnął raz jeszcze i na powrót usiadł na ciepłym kamieniu. Chwilę tylko trwał w ciszy, nim znów zaczął nucić jakąś piosenkę, ale tym razem bez tekstu. Valbergur zerknął na niego. Noga założona na nogę, ręce złożone na piersi, wzrok utkwiony pewnikiem w nieszczęsnym statku. Przez to całe wstawanie, siadanie i kręcenie głową luźno spleciony warkocz rozplótł się jeszcze bardziej i teraz białe, wkurzone włoski tworzyły halo zirytowania wokół elfiej głowy. Widok był interesujący, choć Valbergur nie za bardzo wiedział, dlaczego. W jego głowie małe nienazwane coś upierało się nazywać go zabawnym, a Podświadomość upierała się przy bardziej abstrakcyjnych interpretacjach. Valbergur nie słuchał ani jednego, ani drugiego. - Mam coś na głowie? - Eirik odezwał się zirytowany na równi ze swymi włosami.  
- Nie - padła krótka odpowiedź.  
- To się tak nie gap. To niegrzeczne. Ech... Zresztą. Ja wracam.  
I z tymi słowy elf wstał, otrzepał się i ruszył drogą w stronę miasta. Valbergur postanowił mu nie towarzyszyć. Położył się na trawie i mrużąc od słońca oczy wpatrywał się w pełznące po niebie chmury. Wypiętrzały się. Nie za szybko, ale jednak, a to oznaczało, że w nocy lub następnego dnia będzie padać. Nie martwiło go to. O tyle, żeby samemu za bardzo nie zmoknąć, ale na to się w końcu nie zapowiadało. Zdrowy Rozsądek coś mruczał mu o tym, czy aby na pewno nie będzie musiał zejść do miasta czegoś kupić, gdy trwać będzie ulewa. Małe coś przebąkiwało coś o tym, że z cukru nie jest i mu trochę deszczu nie zaszkodzi. Valbergur uśmiechnął się, bo jak rzadko, to coś miało faktycznie rację. Zdrowy Rozsądek usiadł w kącie i udawał, że go nie ma.

- Masz obiad na parapecie - powitało go od progu.  
Eirik siedział na stole i sam z sobą grał w jakąś grę. Valbergur spojrzał na parapet, ale nie było na nim nic poza słoikiem z ziołami. - Z drugiej strony - Eirik dodał nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy. - Świeżutki, jeszcze dycha, chociaż jak się ściemniło, to przestał drzeć dziób, jakby go żywcem z piór oskubywali. I dobrze, bo mi głowa zaczynała od tego odpadać.  
Valbergur zdjął przemoczony płaszcz, zzuł buty i podszedł do okna pełen bliżej nienazwanych obaw. Plejada myśli w jego głowie rozkwitła na nowo wszystkimi barwami tęczy. Podświadomość wyrażała nadzieję na znalezisko pokroju Eirika, małe coś gotowe było zadowolić się niemal czymkolwiek poza pustką. - Patrz przy ościeżnicy. Ciemno już, to słabo może być ten obiad widać. Uwaga ta nie była konieczna, bo Valbergur zdążył już ów "obiad" wypatrzyć. Skulony - jeśli w ogóle to słowo nadawało się w tym kontekście - w samym rogu okna spał ptak. Ledwie dla niego starczyło tam miejsca, ale kawałek wystającego dachu i sama wnęka dawały mu pewną osłonę przed deszczem. Niemniej wygodnie mu z pewnością nie było. - Od kiedy wróciłem kręcił się wokół domu.  
Eirik porzucił ogrywanie samego siebie, usiadł na książce i spojrzał w stronę Valbergura i ptaszyska. - Samotny jakiś? Desperat? Swoi go nie lubią, to poszedł się dać na zupę przerobić?  
- Może...  
- Może co? - Może szuka towarzystwa – odpowiedział Islandia nawet na elfa nie spojrzawszy. Elf się zakrztusił i dłuższą chwilę walczył o oddech, a gdy już go odzyskał zaczął się głośno śmiać. - A to sobie wybrał miejsce! - parsknął. - Jeśli na tej wyspie jest większy samotnik od ciebie, to chyba mieszka gdzieś wśród lodowców. Tam gdzie nikt nigdy nie dochodzi, bo ja go ani nie spotkałem, ani o nim nie słyszałem. A słyszałem o wielu! - I?  
- I nic - stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami. - Może powinienem był to ptaszysko przekonać, aby odleciało stąd póki mogło? Tylko ono było tak hałaśliwe, że... Ech. Tylko je kamieniem i na zupę, albo potrawkę. Cokolwiek.  
Valbergur wzruszył ramionami i przestał interesować się ptakiem. W pewnym sensie rozumiał, czemu się stworzenie na parapecie przyczaiło. Pogoda pod wieczór zrobiła się paskudna. Wiatr duł od wody, deszcz spadał z nieba ciężkimi kroplami i w dodatku tak gęsto, że w kilka chwil było sie mokrym. Każdy by się chciał przed tym schować gdzieś pod dachem. A do rana sie wypada i tyle ptaszyska będzie. Nie miał zamiaru za nim biegać i polować. Prościej było pójść z rana do miasta i jedzenie kupić. Eirik ziewnął. Ptasior na parapecie poruszył się nieznacznie i przytulił bardziej do nierównej szyby. Deszcz walił o okna z drugiej strony domu, jakby chciał się doń wedrzeć i również zakosztować nieco ciepła od paleniska. Wiatr, co jakiś czas wślizgiwał się do komina i wpadał zdezorientowany do pokoju, wprawiając płomienie świec w stan nerwowego rozedrgania. Elf mruczał pod nosem, że ciężko tak nawet cokolwiek czytać, Valbergur natomiast jadł w milczeniu i notował coś na niepotrzebnym już dokumencie. Na krańcu świata, każdy żył we własnym świecie.  
Poranek nastał słoneczny i wilgotny nocnym deszczem. Gdy Valbergur wychodził z domu do miasta ptaszysko siedziało na płocie i czyściło sobie pióra. Na jego widok zaskrzeczało donośnie i chwilę przyglądało mu się kłapiąc kolorowym dziobem nim wróciło do przerwanej czynności. Valbergur przyglądał mu się ciut dłużej. W świetle dnia, ptak nie wydawał się już być taką małą, wychudzoną, zmokłą kulką. Wręcz przeciwnie i może dlatego przeszło mu przez myśl, że Eirik mógł mieć rację z tym obiadem. Teraz to jednak nie miało już znaczenia. Westchnął, wymruczał pod nosem kilka słów do samego siebie i skręcił na drogę opadającą do zatoki. Przez chwilę miał to drapiące w podstawę czaszki wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale zignorował je. Ostatnim razem, gdy je miał trafił na Eirika. Teraz wolał nie kusić losu. Ptaszysko tymczasem spoglądało nań spod skrzydła rozważając w małej głowie, co począć z tak miło rozpoczętym dniem. Poprzedniego wieczoru coś go bardzo w tym domu zainteresowało. Inaczej w ogóle by pewnie przy nim nie został, bo dziobem wbito mu do głowy, że takie rzeczy budują ludzie, a ludzie też czasami zjadają maskonury. A do B i było jasnym, że nie należy się na dłużej tu zatrzymywać. Problemem było jednak to, że maskonur z natury był ciekawski, więc został. Nic mu to nie pomogło, bo rychło noc zapadła, w domu było szaro, a jego samego ogarnęła ptasia senność i niczego się nie dowiedział. Ale teraz było rano, człowiek sobie poszedł. Ciekawość maskonura rozkwitała w opozycji do burczenia w brzuchu i ścierpłych po nocnym kuleniu się w okiennym kącie skrzydeł. Ryby mu nie uciekną, a skrzydła może rozprostować latając wokół domu, więc...  
A jednak głód okazał się silniejszy.  
Oparty o słoik z ziołami Eirik odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, widząc, że ptaszysko w końcu przestaje okupować płot i odlatuje ku morzu.

- No odleć stąd! A kysz! Poszło!  
Valbergur usłyszał te słowa jeszcze będąc daleko od domu i na moment zawahał się, czy mu się, aby nie przesłyszało. Gdy krzyk się powtórzył zaczął rozważać, czy na pewno spieszy mu się do domu.

Eirik „okopał" się na pamiętnej komodzie pośród książek i różnych zgromadzonych tam szpargałów. Na wprost niego, na stole, stało ptaszysko i przyglądało mu się szklanymi oczkami. Przekrzywiało główkę z lewa na prawo, jakby mając nadzieję, że tak więcej zobaczy. Kilka razy już spróbowało przelecieć na komodę, ale ten mały człowieczek za każdym razem czymś w niego rzucał. Stół jednak był za daleko, żaden z rzuconych drobiazgów doń nie doleciał, więc czuł się na nim maskonur bezpiecznie. Wyciągnął się w górę, żeby spojrzeć ponad książkową barykadą. - No nie ma cię! – Wykrzyknął Eirik, a maskonur poderwał się i jednak przeleciał na drugi kraniec blatu.  
To była, zdaniem Eirika, jakaś zmowa sił wyższych. On przecież chciał tylko wyjść z domu – co samo w sobie bywało trudne, bo drzwi były ciężkie i trzeba się było nieźle z nimi nagimnastykować. Chciał wyjść, pójść sobie i tyle. Miast tego, nim nawet przekroczył próg, ptaszysko z zeszłej nocy wtargnęło do środka. Skąd się wzięło – nie wiedział, nie chciał wiedzieć. Widział rano jak odlatuje i w zupełności się tą wiedzą zadowolił. Czemu miałoby być inaczej? Czemu miał ten latający obiad wracać?  
Maskonur miał inne zdanie na ten temat, bo gnany ciekawością powrócił najszybciej, jak mógł zupełnie niepomny na zaczepki kolegów. Nie żałował. Tu było ciekawiej. Zaskrzeczał.  
Eirik wzdrygnął się i zatkał uszy. Miał dość. - No idź stąd – jęknął, ale rozskrzeczany ptak nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Znów powoli podchodził do krawędzi blatu bliższej komodzie ciekaw, czy może tym razem udałoby mu się przelecieć i bezpiecznie wylądować na książkach. Ten mały człowieczek intrygował go niepomiernie. W przeciwieństwie do swoich większych odpowiedników zdawał się nie stanowić zagrożenia, jeśli pominąć te różne drobiazgi, które w jego stronę rzucał. Poza tym jednak się zbytnio od nich nie różnił i maskonur bardzo chciał mu się przyjrzeć i fakt, że ten schował się za książkami wcale mu się nie podobał. Trzeba go było jakoś wyciągnąć. I doszedłszy do takiego wniosku maskonur stanął na krawędzi stołu i znów wyciągnął się, aby zobaczyć jak najwięcej. A gdy nic w jego stronę nie poleciało dwoma machnięciami skrzydeł przedostał się na komodę.  
- Ej! Eirik poderwał się na równe nogi, gdy cień ptaszyska znalazł się nagle bezpośrednio nad nim. Cofnął się o krok i chętnie zrobiłby takich jeszcze kilka, ale już nie miał gdzie. Maskonur zaś przyglądał mu się z wysokości trzech grubych książek, czym zyskiwał sobie też możliwość górowania nad nim. Mały człowieczek tak dziwnie machał ręką w jego stronę.  
- No odleć stąd! A kysz! Poszło!  
Maskonur pochylił się i spróbował tyrpnąć człowieczka dziobem. Zresztą skutecznie, bo nie miał się gdzie człowieczek schować. Miast tego krzyknął coś i cały się zrobił różowo-czerwony. Była to tak dziwna zmiana, że maskonur tyrpnął go raz jeszcze, ciekaw, jaki kolor będzie następny. Tym razem człowieczek zbladł na podobieństwo zimowego śniegu. To było fascynujące. Maskonur pochylił się ku człowieczkowi raz jeszcze...  
Eirik miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozstanie się z tym światem. Z wieloma zwierzętami miewał do czynienia, ale żadne jeszcze nie okazało się być tak głuche, tępe i uparte!  
Maskonur skrzeknął.  
Eirik osłonił dłońmi uszy, ciekaw, czy pierwej ogłuchnie, czy jednak zginie. Śmierć jednak nie nadeszła, bo uwagę maskonura przykuł jakiś ruch po drugiej stronie izby. Drzwi, bowiem otworzyły się, ukazując człowieka w pełni człowieczych gabarytów. Maskonur przyglądał mu się niepewny, czy lepiej czmychnąć póki drzwi się jeszcze nie zamknęły, czy zostać i zobaczyć, co się wydarzy. Valbergur natomiast stanął w progu też w pewnym myślowym zawieszeniu. Wyjść. Zostać. Powiedzieć coś. Zacząć się śmiać. Jak rzadko, co do ostatniego zgodne były wszystkie głosy w jego głowie i on sam. Maskonur stał na książkach, których grubość w zupełności wystarczała, aby górował nad stojącym teraz elfem. Zresztą i bez książek mogli być najwyżej równi. Ptak spoglądał na Valbergura, a Eirik na ptaka z wyraźną obawą. Małe nienazwane coś w głowie Islandii zaczęło się zastanawiać, czy elf wszedł za książki sam, czy maskonur go złapał i tam umieścił, aby mu nie uciekł. Jakkolwiek by jednak nie było, to widok był komiczny. Śmiech, najpierw cichy i objawiający się tylko drżeniem ramion, powoli przeistaczał się w coś bardziej zdecydowanego, głośniejszego i śmiechowi podobnego. Eirik spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, maskonur z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Ani jeden, ani drugi z różnych powodów nigdy nie mieli okazji zobaczyć śmiejącego się Valbergura, więc zjawisko było wręcz zajmujące i może Erik doceniłby je bardziej należycie, gdyby nie obawa o swoją osobę. Odetchnął dopiero, gdy maskonur odleciał z komody najpierw na stół, a potem na podłogę. - Ej! Valbergur szybko podniósł z podłogi kosz ze sprawunkami, ale ptak i tak zdążył już coś sobie z niego wydziobać i bogatszy o rybę przeleciał na stół z zamiarem jej zjedzenia.  
- A udław się ością! – Eirik zawołał do ptaka wygrzebawszy się na stertę książek. Maskonur jedynie zaskrzeczał i jadł dalej. Valbergur przez chwilę stał jeszcze i patrzył. - Jeszcze się zadomowi – mruknął elf.  
Ptak znów skrzeknął i sprawiało to wrażenie przytaknięcia. Eirik zadrżał.  
- Weź toto wygoń. - Po co? – Zapytał Valbergur.  
- Będziesz z latającym obiadem mieszkał? - A jeśli? Mieszkam już z elfem. Mogę i z ptakiem – Islandia wzruszył ramionami.  
- Żartujesz, co nie?  
Valbergur zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i spojrzał na ptaka. Ten właśnie czyścił sobie pióra. - Nie możesz mówić serio. To jest ptak. Dziki. Nie stworzonko domowe. Ej! Valbergur! No!

Późnym popołudniem ptaszysko jakby się domem znudziło i stukając dziobem w drzwi poczęło się domagać wypuszczenia. Eirik powitał to z nieskrywaną radością. Dziki ptak, to dziki ptak w końcu – rozumował. – W domu żyć nie będzie. Z innymi ptakami będzie mu lepiej... Swoje poglądy musiał zrewidować już w kilka godzin później, gdy podobne stukanie rozległo się od drugiej strony drzwi, a Valbergur jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył je i wpuścił maskonura do środka. Ptak przeczłapał przez próg i wypuścił z dzioba nieco ubrudzoną w ziemi rybę. - To coś się jeszcze w łaski wkupić próbuje! – Elf ni to się roześmiał, ni uniósł jakimś oburzeniem. Maskonur skrzeknął, wziął z podłogi rybę i przefrunął z nią na stół.  
- Jeh. Fuj – wzdrygnął się elf, gdy martwe zwierzę pacnęło o blat kilkanaście centymetrów od niego. Ptak zaś nachylił się, jakby znów chciał go tyrpnąć.  
- No idź sobie! – Eirik starał się zabrzmieć stanowczo, ale głos mu zadrżał. – Valbergur, zabierz go stąd! Valbergur jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do robienia sobie ciepłego wywaru. Maskonur natomiast faktycznie tyrpał, ale jednak rybę, a nie elfa. Tyrpnięte zwierze przesunęło się bardziej w stronę elfa. - To chyba dla ciebie – powiedział Valbergur siadając z kubkiem po drugiej stronie stołu.  
- Że co?  
Islandia wzruszył ramionami. Ptak zaskrzeczał aż elfa niemal ogłuszyło. - Sam powiedziałeś, że próbuje się wkupić w łaski.  
- Ale czemu w moje!  
- Mnie on nie przeszkadza – stwierdził i upił nieco z kubka. Syknął momentalnie, bo płyn był stanowczo za gorący. Latający obiad przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony, a po chwili przydreptał bliżej. Przekrzywił główkę, zajrzał do kubka, cofnął się nieco... Podszedł znowu. Valbergur przyglądał mu się z jedną brwią uniesioną nieznacznie i pewnym zaciekawieniem, co też takiego zaraz się stanie. Tyrpnięcia głową w dłoń się nie spodziewał. - Hę?  
Ptak znowu go tyrpnął.  
- Ta, jeszcze go pogłaszcz – mruknął Eirik, a Valbergur uznał, że w sumie, czemu nie. Elf jęknął. - Ty naprawdę chcesz, aby on tu został? – Zapytał. – Jesteś tego pewien...  
- Yhym.  
- Ale... - Hym? - Nie no, jeszcze temu kokardkę załóż i nie wiem co. Ja cię proszę...  
Valbergur zamyślił się, co sprawiło, że Eirik miał ochotę strzelić się w głowę, za swoje własne pomysły i długi język. - Niech cię – mruknął. Maskonur przeczłapał w jego stronę. Tyrpnął rybę niemal pod jego nogi i spojrzał w co najmniej wyczekujący sposób.  
- Dla mnie? – Eirik zapytał bez przekonania i z miejsca został ogłuszony radosnym skrzekiem. – Rybą mnie chcesz przekupić? Skrzek. Elf wstał i wziął się pod boki. Teraz mogli sobie z maskonurem patrzyć w oczy. Ptak zaskrzeczał.  
- I myślisz, że to zadziała? Co?  
- Niech cię – mruknął zrezygnowany i z powrotem usiadł na książce. Ptak zaś usadził się na blacie zaraz obok niego.  
Valbergur westchnął i podparł dłonią brodę. Jakaś zbłąkana myśl w jego głowie przypomniała mu o luźnym planie odwiedzenia Askela. Tylko po co, skoro miał na miejscu dostatecznie dużo rozrywek?

**Koniec**

12.06.2009, Wrocław


End file.
